


Snip

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip

“Please, I know what I’m doing,” Steve sighs when Bucky stiffens under him–he  _did_  work in a barber shop at some point, after all.  
“The last time you said this I ended up with a sore ass for a week,” Bucky protests despite knowing that tidbit, and Steve throws his arms up in the air, scissors flying dangerously close to Bucky’s eye.  
“Of all the things to remember,” Steve sighs with a half-fond, half-desperate chuckle, “It had to be this.”

It’s a surprise, really, when Bucky snorts alongside Steve—his jaw still feels tense, his shoulders bunched together, but there’s a sliver of humor among all this, and it’s a start.  
A start to what… well, that’s another question altogether.

“You’d remember too if you’d felt lard up your ass for a week,” Bucky says, surprised at the vividness of the memory, “Now shut up and get to cutting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews make me want to keep writing ;)


End file.
